


Confessions & Resolutions

by SadPandaCake



Category: Love Island the Game, litg - Fandom
Genre: Bobby - Freeform, F/M, Friends With Benefits To Lovers, Idiots in Love, LITG, LITG smut, Love, Love Confessions, Love Island: The Game Season 2, Makeup Sex, Mckenzie - Freeform, One Shot, Post Fight Sex, Post-Casa Amor (Love Island), Sex, Smut, Smut one shot, fight, operation nope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:40:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27724957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadPandaCake/pseuds/SadPandaCake
Summary: It’s the night of Stick or Switch; and Bobby and Scarlett have some talking to do.
Relationships: Bobby McKenzie & Main Character (Love Island), Bobby McKenzie/Original Character(s), Bobby Mckenzie x MC, BobbyMckenziexoc, BobbyxMc - Relationship
Kudos: 26





	Confessions & Resolutions

Bobby’s heart stammered against his chest as he made his way to the firepit, slowing down as if hoping to bide his time.

It’d been nearly four days since he’d seen her, and a week since they had a fight, one that was barely on the brink if resolution, and he practically lost himself in space when he realised she had to leave before they could figure out where they stood.  
And yet, there was that hopeful kiss; the one she gave before she left.  
He thought all possibilities of working things out were lost when she was forced into recoupling with someone else- she had an out.  
She had every reason to move on and forget him, and yet when it was time to leave she chose to say goodbye to him specifically; not Noah.

That was the hope that kept him going through the torture of Casa Amor; she came back, she gave him reassurance despite everything that had happened.  
But even so, he forced himself to accept that if she did recouple, he wasn’t allowed to feel hurt- he brought this on himself.  
He endorsed Operation Nope; he pulled her into a drama she wanted no part of.

He told her to go after Noah- “For science!” He had quipped.

And though she refused, the argument that followed that night of the Ministry of Sound event soured the evening for both of them, and he realised too little too late how torn she was over the ordeal.  
The taste of her strawberry chapstick being a faint ghost on his lips as he recalled the memory of when he last, last saw her.

He thought he was dreaming when he felt soft lips on his cheek that moment, he tossed a bit before he heard her sweet voice suddenly become coherent to his barely awake self, he heard a giggle as he turned his face towards hers as she planted another soft kiss, this time on the corner of his mouth, « Bobs, hey, you awake? »  
Instinctively he looped his arms around her and kissed her properly, she smiled against his lips before pulling apart, « Bobs, the girls and I are heading out, »  
« Hm? »  
« We got a text, the girls are being called to leave, I don’t think I’m even allowed to be here, »  
She said with a nervous laugh that indicated she was worried about breaking the rules, « I just wanted to properly say goodbye, »

Bobby’s eyes blinked as he sat up and stared at the blonde before her; clad in a sexy, bright pink and neon bikini, the one she claimed was her ‘casual look’ and yet he always couldn’t help but notice how gorgeous she was when she wore it.  
Furrowing his brow at the way the word ‘goodbye’ hung off her lips, as if she didn’t know what it meant.

He didn’t like the uncertainty in her voice. 

Desperate to hide his visible worry, he glanced elsewhere in the communal bedroom and made some comment about them being like cats in how quietly they escaped. She giggled sweetly, « Yeah well, it’s not exactly that hard to leave undetected when you lot sleep like a sack of potatoes, »  
She squeezed his hand once more before getting up off the bed, « I have to go Bobby, the girls are waiting-« 

«Wait,«  
He held onto her wrist, staring up at her nervously, « I just wanna know where we stand, where your heads at and all,«  
He had trouble composing himself in such short amount of time, « I’m sorry, about everything, I know I haven’t been my best these past few days-« 

She hushed his apologetic babbling with a kiss, knowing full well this wasn’t the time nor place for such a conversation, and that it was some semblance of reassurance that he needed.  
His bottom lip quivered against hers as she wrapped her arms around his neck, his own pulling her tightly against him. 

The kiss was the most slow and tender it had ever been between them, and neither really understood what it meant. 

Choosing to simply enjoy the moment, he moaned as her tongue wrapped his, sucking softly before reluctantly pulling away.  
« Don’t worry about that now, » She whispered softly against his lips as she pulled back, resting her head on his shoulder to avoid eye contact, « We can talk about it when I get back, » 

« Well, don’t be gone too long, I’ll miss you, » 

« You melt, » She giggled as he planted one last kiss on her nose, nuzzling it with own as he let his forehead rest on hers.

« I mean it though, it’s always different when you’re not around, »

And my gosh was it different; the villa to him was  
a shell of what it once was without her here, and he hated it.  
Before he always loved to joke around and flirt, but without her there it suddenly felt like a gross betrayal, and by the end of day one he gave up trying to mingle because he couldn’t stand himself for it anymore- even if he didn’t really have a reason to feel guilty for it. 

They weren’t a couple, and neither had made any romantic promises to each other- for all he knew, she might have just been playing it all off the same way she had been a few weeks prior.

« Friends who snog! »

She jokefully put it, and with that he initially brushed it off and enjoyed their coupling for what it was; a casual friendship couple with some occasional snogs.  
Of course, there was also the opportunity to go to the hideaway which they turned down.  
But more specifically; that he turned down, very reluctantly that is.  
And my gosh was he reluctant; the way she looked at him with a gleam in her eye, he knew that if he went with her to the enclosed room that they’d definetely have sex. But also knew he wouldn’t be able to deal with the morning after; the one where she shrugged it off and reminded him that it’s not serious.  
The thought of such a scenario gutting him in such a way he knew the temporary high wouldn’t be worth it- he didn’t want to have to face such a reality.  
It killed him to encourage Hope and Noah to take the chance from them and to see the clear disappointment on her face as he glanced at her afterwards, and it made him realise how he really couldn’t ever just be friends with her.

So the next morning, when Priya and Bobby’s conversation turned back to the subject of ‘Operation Nope’- something that was initially pitched as a joke- he took part, hoping to figure out the answer to a question that had been rattling in his mind for a while at the time; 

Did she still want Noah?

***

Bobby’s throat turned dry as he walked towards the firepit, his heart thumping at the excitement and fear he felt out of the prospect of seeing Scarlett again. 

What if she decided she didn’t want to see him anymore?  
What if she recoupled?  
What if she was heartbroken to find out that Noah pined for Hope these past few days, and not her? 

But like a performer, he knew he couldn’t deprive his audience of a good show, and that no matter what choice she made he would cope in the only way he knew how- by cracking a joke about it.

« Welcome back ladies! » He could immediately feel everyone's eyes land on him as he walked towards the firepit, subtly shifting his gaze towards each of them as he spoke, « The man with the fastest hands in the villa is still single and ready to mingle-«  
Finally, his gaze landed on Scarlett sitting alone and he could feel his eyes crinkling happily at the sight; his stomach fluttering as she grinned at him, « And it looks like I’m not the only one! »  
He smiled back at her, admiring the teal low cut dress she wore and how perfect she looked, « Looking gorgeous as always, Scarlett, » 

« Thanks babe, not looking so bad yourself, »  
She winked at him and he laughed, before suddenly realising that his current partner had recoupled.

Marisol apologised but Bobby didn’t care; he welcomed the new guy she switched to and kept exchanging sweet glances with Scarlett as they brought up the topic of him being single. raising his eyebrows suggestively at the blonde as she blushed.

His shoulders dropped happily at the realisation that tonight, he didn’t have to perform; because she was actually happy to see him.

Making his way to the firepit, he sat down and caught up with the islanders and watched as Lottie gave Ibrahim the side eye for having recoupled, before huffing and sitting within talking distance of Bobby, completely ignoring the conversation between Chelsea and Gary as she introduced Elijah- model she decided to recouple with. 

« I can’t believe him, » Lottie hissed, narrowing her eyes and crossing her arms in a fit, « Clearly loyalty means nothing to him, » 

« Ah common Lottie, Ibrahim just wanted to make a go with someone, » 

« Yeah, I guess, » She sighed, crossing her arms, as she followed his gaze to Scarlett, « So I bet you’re pretty happy, huh? »

« No idea what you’re talking about, »

« Don’t be coy, I know all about your little thing with Scarlett, » She scooched closer and made sure no one was listening, « Girls talk, y’know, »  
He wasn’t sure if he wanted to object or not, knowing that prying was a bit unsavory, but he also craved details on how to properly reconcile things with Scarlett.  
He simply remained silent as she went on, « I know that she likes you more than she lets on, and that asking her to graft on Noah felt like rejection, but I know too well to know that wasn’t your intention but I think you should make that clear to her as soon as possible, she’s the one who needs to know it, » 

«I don’t know Lottie-« 

« Just because she chose Noah on day one doesn’t mean she still wants to be with him, things change over time Bobby, » 

Lottie nudged and pointed towards Noah as he was seen speaking with Hope, the two having a tearful, dramatic reunion as Scarlett sat by and smiled supportively.  
Noah excused himself from Hope as he walked over to Scarlett and sat beside her, speaking in a low voice to her.  
She nodded and placed a hand on his shoulder, saying something that ended with the two sharing a hug. 

Choosing to take his friends advice, Bobby excused himself as people began to disperse amongst the villa, walking casually towards the blonde as she finished up her conversation with Noah, they smiled at each other before parting ways.  
Scarlett caught sight of the baker as he approached her, his throat hitching as he realised this was one of the first times he’d spoken to her in days, « Hey, »

« Hey, » 

She repeated back, a ghost of a smile on her lips that he couldn’t decipher.  
« Um, I realise we haven’t talked in a while, and I was hoping we could find a quiet spot to go chat, »

« Yeah of course- roofttop? »

With a nod, they walked up to the roof terrace together as everyone else mingle around the villa. 

***

They sat down, and Bobby’s heart beat so loud he almost feared it would leap out of his chest.  
Knees barely touching, an unreadable expression was crossed on her face and Bobby couldn’t stand that coupled with the silence, so he started to speak first.  
« So, um should I start? » 

« Sure, » 

« I wanted to say I’m sorry, for everything, » He scratched the back of his neck nervously, « Operation Nope, the way I acted afterwards, I wanna say that I wasn’t really thinking but I don’t want to make excuses for myself, »

He paused, she stayed silent to let him finish. 

« At the time I just thought that I was helping Priya, she had bad luck and she told me her and Rahim haven’t been feeling it recently and that she liked Noah, and I wanted to help give her an excuse to talk with the guy she likes, »

« But why did you ask me to take part? »

« I just thought, maybe.. you needed an excuse to talk to him too, » His gaze shifting to the floor,his heart continuing to fight against his chest.

After a long tortuously long second, she spoke.

« Can I say something? » She waited for him to give a nod, as he finally looked back up at her.  
Her face had softened, and she looked so beautiful it hurt him, « Initially I was angry because you asked me to graft on Noah behind Hope’s back- which granted, isn’t and still isn’t cool- however, I’ve made up with Hope since then, and I’ve also come to know that I don’t think you had bad intentions, just well.. poor execution? »

« Fair, » She and him chuckled, and it suddenly felt like a happier atmosphere wad returning, but suddenly her eyes switched back to a serious demeanor.

« And well, » She gulped and shifted a bit uncomfortable in her seat, « Uh, this is hard for me to say, »  
She laughed nervously, her shaking hands suddenly held by his. The action caused her to look up at him as he rubbed her hands with his thumbs, then back down. 

« Is there anything I can do to make it easier? » He smiled nervously and sweetly, and she realised then that he had bags under his eyes.

That he probably lost sleep over this.

« I was, » She bit her lip, and spoke softly as she looked back up at him, « I was scared that you were trying to push me away, »  
She snaked a hand away and wiped away a tear, getting up to turn away and not show her tears forming« I-I know that we weren’t super serious, or at least that’s what we agreed on, but when you told me to go after Noah it just felt like you were trying to pie me off-« 

« Scar-« 

« Like you wanted me to go after Noah so you could go after someone else and not feel bad, like you could somehow tell that I liked you and didn’t want-« 

« Scarlett! » 

Without a second thought, he got up and hugged her, surprising her as he wrapped his arms around her as she sobbed. Planting a soft kiss in her hair, »I like you, »  
He planted another kiss as he heard her gasp happily in surprised relief, « A lot, »

They stood and swayed a bit, holding each other as the numerous waves of emotion washed over them.  
The reconciliation, the confessions, it was a sweet adrenaline rush and now they basked in the sweet calm of it. Knowing that whatever problems they had left could be solved in the future; because they knew now that they had one they both wanted to fight for, and in that moment that was enough.

Pulling back and feeling her wriggle a bit in his arms, Bobby could feel her brush her nose against his cheek, getting the signal he soo hovered his lips towards hers, brushing lightly before lightly brushing his lips against hers.  
She immediately kissed back.  
After a moment he paused as he felt her tongue brush his, her hand travelling towards the buttons of his shirt, “Lass,”  
He murmured, against her, “What are you doing?”

“What do you think I’m doing?” She whispered back, her eyes burning the same desire as the time they almost went to the hideaway.  
He felt himself heat at the realisation.

“You sure you wanna do this?”

“Yes, I really want this Bobby,” She smiled, cupping his face with both hands, “I want you to remember that you’re the only guy I want, I’m all in babes,”

His chest swirling with happiness, he couldn’t help himself anymore.

“I’m all in too, lass,” 

Without a second thought, he kissed her , hungirly. Wrapping a slender arm around her waist and the other grabbing hair, Scarlett moaned hard against his mouth as he deepened the kiss.  
He tasted so sweet and hot, she couldn’t help but suck his tongue before he pulled his soft lips away from hers briefly to catch his breath before diving in again.

The brief eye contact in between them was enough to know how much he wanted- no, absolutely needed her at that moment.

The ache between her legs caused them to tighten around Bobby’s hardening cock as he sat down and pulled her atop of him on the couch. Groaning at the friction against the few layers of fabric separating her from him, Scarlett could feel his hand reaching up her dress and cupping her ass as she reconnected her lips with his, coiling her arms around his neck.

Christ, he couldn’t get enough of it; having her soft exposed breasts pressed up against his toned chest, he could feel his cock twitch at the realisation she wasn’t wearing a bra.  
Nibbling her delicious lip as he dipped a slender finger into the waistband of hers panties, she gasped as he began to pump, 

She moaned out as he pumped harder, sucking the skin of her neck as the other hand pulled up her dress, “You weren’t joking earlier,”

“Hm?” He paused as he halted between kisses, staring down at the sexy woman beneath him; swollen lips, a pink face heated from flush and the friction of his stubble, and a mischievous gleam of lust in her eyes that drove him wild, what he would give to see this look a million times hereafter.

“Fastest hands in the villa,”

“Well of course- Captain B. Smooth tells no lies,”  
He chuckled.

She groaned as he pulled his hand away, she responded by pulling him close and unbuttoning his shirt and tearing it off as he fought to remove her dress.

She giggled slightly before helping him with a strap, smiling happily at him before kissing him as he collapsed onto her body, planting an array of butterflies from her soft chin, breasts and stomache. Pausing his journey at at the valleys plant an open mouth kiss to each breasts, suckling her nipple as she tightened the grip of her legs on his torso and grinded against him.  
His free hand rolled the other pink bud until it froze, switching the place of his mouth and hand around after a few moments before trailing more kisses down her body.

He loved taking his time with this; feeling her twitch and wriggle beneath with anticipation, his heart swelling at the thought of her wanting him as much as he wanted her.  
“Bobby,”

“Yes lass?”

“I want you,” the look in her eye darkening beneath her lash, yet still remaining a soft look of adoration, “Badly,”

“I want you too, lass,” he murmured against her satin skin, kissing his way south and trying to hide the smile in his voice.  
Tightening the grip on each side of her thick thighs as he finally found his way down to her thin, black, lacey panties.  
He planted one last kiss on the fabric right above her , almost tasting the euphoria of slightly salted juices that puddled them. 

The blonde’s legs obliged as he took off her panties and lifted one of her legs onto his shoulder, desperate to taste her. To make her come, “Oh-“  
She moaned softly as he planted a kiss on the flower before him, tugging his locks to urge him to go deeper, “B-Bobby..”  
His scalp tingling as she kept her grip on his hair, he could feel her shaking as she whimpered softly in delight, desperately not wanting to crush his head as he sucked, licked and revelled in her moist sweetness.  
His slick tongue circled her for a bit, avoiding the center because he wanted to time it just right. She shuddered as his wet, warm tongue ran up close to her clit, but stopped before tortuously circling its way back the other way. A loud cry escaped her lips as he finally sucked the bud, thrusting her hips upwards as to give him more access.  
He inserted a finger to pull apart her soft walls, and the woman could barely keep quiet as she felt his moist hot tongue poking her, coupled with the feeling of the rigidness of his finger pumping her.

And then he inserted another.

And another.

She was close to the edge before she tugged his locks twice, indicating she wanted him up. He licked his fingers as she panted, crashing her lips on his and pulling him towards as her shaky hands fumbled to undo his belt. Within seconds he was as naked as her.  
Snaking a hand around his already rigid cock she couldn’t help but groan at the thought of having him inside of her.

He was big, and as she made her way down to him she wondered if he would even fit in her, much less her mouth, as if that would stop her. Kissing the tip of him, she could hear a low grumble escape his lips, she smiled mischievously as she tentatively kissed the tip,”Hey Bobby,”  
She murmured before kissed him again, letting her tongue rest more longingly than before, tasting his come, “ How long do you think you can wait?»  
He groaned in frustration. Not giving him time to properly respond, she took him in. Widening her mouth as she made sure not to graze him with her teeth, letting her cheeks swell as he filled her mouth. Humming in contentement as she could hear him gasp and throw his head back, the slender fingers that fucked her now tangled in her soft locks. 

« Fuck, » The only audible response he could give as she bobbed her head in a steady rythm. The man nearly wanting to come at the feeling of the smoothness of her tongue and the rigidness of the her throat and mouth. Pulling back for a moment to re-adjust herself, shivering slightly at the brief moment of non-contact before groaning deeply again as she took him back in deeper than before.  
« You feel really good, babe, » he said in between laments as he couldn’t stop himself from thrusting his hips, fighting the urge to come as he fucked her mouth, « I-«  
She paused and pulled back a bit as he tried to formulate a coherent sentence, « Get up, babe, »

She followed his order as he pulled her on top, kissing her mouth and tasting himself in her.  
Her wet pussy grinding against his saliva drenched dick only making him harder as she straddled him, pulling her back he started reaching nearby for a condom.  
She took it from his frantic hand and slipped it on gently. Later towering him as she positioned herself on top of him, and with one last glance of lust and awe she slid herself onto him.

Closing her eyes as she moaned and took her time taking in his girth, biting her lip as she eased and stretched around his stiff member.  
The baker rolled his eyes back as her wet walls clenched him tightly.

Soft panting and moans filled the air as she began to roll her hips, taking some time to adjust as she found a rythm to follow. His loving hands caressing her breasts for a moment and she held them there as she gazed down at him for a moment; his amber eyes bore into her blue as they both seem to non-verbally speak to each to other in a way they never have before.

They were having sex; making love.

After weeks of mutual pining, wanting and fearing they would never find this connection with each other, it was happening and neither of them knew what to say.  
Instead, both deciding to trust each others looks and knowing that what was felt between them was too special to be put into words.  
And it felt amazing, and complete in ways neither of them imagine. They both knew they would feel foolish later for having once believed they could ever live without it.

Leaning down and kissing him softly as she moved with him, he trailed his hands down her back as he leaned into her embrace, before finally cupping her face. It was a sloppy kiss; but one that mattered.

Thrusting some more and worshipping each others bodies with their hands and mouths, Bobby pulled back as he lifted her carefully, pausing as he kept her caressed around him as he lay her back down on the devan. Kneeling before her as he held the lower half of her body a bit higher than before, « This is going to be deep, alright? »  
She nodded and wrapped her legs around him as he held her in place, presumptively grabbing the fabric of the sofa as he pulled back and thrust back into her.

Moaning so loudly as he slapped his skin against hers- the friction against her walls felt so damn good.

Hitting repeatedly at her core that knotted and moistened for him so much, she could hardly stop herself from repeatedly calling out his name as she felt his thickness slide in and out of her contracting walls, she felt as if she would cry if he stopped. She needed to come.  
« I love it when you say my name like that, » He groaned, sucking the skin of her neck in a feverish kiss, « You mean the world to me, »  
He mumbled sweet words of adoration against her skin in between moans and kisses.  
She didn’t know how to respond verbally, too enthralled in the fact that she was desperately falling apart for this gorgeous, sweet man- in more ways than one.  
And after a few moments, his own thrusts halted as he came, his legs shaking as he went limp atop of her, rolling off as to not crush her.

For a moment the only thing they could hear was the sound of each other's soft pants as they struggled to regain their breaths, taking in the mutual feelings if contentement they shared.  
Pulling her close in a cuddle, she sighed happily as she rest her drowsy head on his chest, an arm lazily slung across his torso as she listened to his heartbeat. Softly kissing her hair as his hand ran through her locks and the other traced gentle patterns on her skin, « That was amazing, lass, » he murmured.

« Only because it was with you, »  
He beamed happily at her response, staring down at the woman he miraculously grew to love in such a short time of knowing one another. And for a moment he couldn’t help but believe anything was possible. All the fear and worry he felt earlier that day having evaporated as if never existed, and for the first time in a while he wasn’t scared of what was going to next- he was excited.  
As if sensing the soft smile on his face, she turned her head and glanced at him between her lashes, a light giggle ringing through her voice, « What’s with that goofy look on your face?, »

« No reason really,” He laughed and kissed her again, nuzzling his nose against her hair, breathing in the sweet scent of coconut and closing his eyes, “Just thinking about how lucky I am,”

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhh yeah. So I just wrote that lmao.
> 
> Please leave some comments I’d love to hear peoples thoughts, and or a kudos if you liked it! It’s been a few years since I wrote a fic, LITG really brought back my interest in it and I hope to write more in the future.


End file.
